The specification relates to reducing adjacent channel interference for wireless vehicular messages.
Full-duplex communication typically includes a single channel being used to both transmit and receive messages with another entity, with the option to send and receive messages at the same time. Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) is increasingly being included in vehicles because it is a source of sensor data which is required for many Advanced Driver Assistance Systems (herein “ADAS system” if singular or “ADAS systems” if plural) or autonomous driving system to provide their functionality.